A desendant life
by 2.5546
Summary: A disney desendants story of mal and ben who go through life one chapter at a time. Some chapters maybe rated M. Language.Includs other characters but mainly ben and mal. Based two years after desendants 2. Hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

(mals pov)

It has been two years since the cotillion when Uma disappeared. A few couples were put together that night, Jay and Lonnie shared their first kiss together during the fireworks and Carlos and Jane had a wonderful time at cotillion and also decided to continue dating. dude was so proud of Carlos for actually not making a total flop of himself in front of jane yet.

Me and Ben are still going strong though we have had our ups and downs lately. He's been acting so strange I don't know if it's because of king duties, me or because his father still doesn't like ben going out with me even though Belle is completely over the moon. She loves how when Ben was spelled by Uma I was the one to break the spell via true love's kiss.

right now I am sitting in my room working on my drawing of me and Ben at the coronation. suddenly my dorm room door that I and Evie shared started to open, I quickly put away the drawings hoping no one will ever see them. Ben walked in with a grin on his face.

"whats going on?" said mal

"nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the enchanted lake, and not waste a beautiful day " ben replied "sure"

I got up and walked over to my closet and picked up my purple leather jacket. ben watched me as I put on my boots.

"what?" I asked in confusion

"nothing, you're just so beautiful " he replied again

I got up and walked over to him, I quickly pecked him on his lips before I walked out the door. he quickly followed

(bens pov)

a few mins before I picked up the courage to knock on the door I stared at the box I had in my hand. today was going to the best day of my life. I finally knocked on the door. I didn't get an answer so I just walked in moving the door slowly just in case. when I saw mal sitting on her bed I walk closer to her.

I asked if she wanted to go to the enchanted lake. she luckily said yes. (i have a picnic all set up just like our first date) she walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a leather purple leather jacket. she so beautiful.

"what?" she asked

"nothing your just so beautiful," I told her she started to walk over to me when she got close she pecked me on my lips. I know it was only a short small kiss but it sent fireworks to my heart. we both walked out the door and headed to the stone path that led to the enchanted lake. we talked and talked until I realized that we were close. I made mal stop and put on a blindfold. she had a confused look on her face it was expected. I held her hand as we walked down the cobblestone steps, stopping her from falling over when she missed a step. when I made her stop I took her blindfold off...


	2. Chapter 2

(mals pov)  
when ben took my blindfold off in saw before me a picnic. it was beautiful. there was all my favorite foods: strawberries, jam donuts and lots more.  
"mal?" I herd ben say  
when it turned around he was on one knee holding a box in his hand  
"ben?"  
"mal. I have known you for three years now and I don't want to go any longer not knowing that you're only ever going to just be mine. I love you mal. Will you marry me?"  
I started to tear up  
"or not? its fine, don't worry about it. just pretend I didn't ask.." ben started to stutter  
I kissed him before he could say any more. it was full of passion. I knew that I loved him and all I wanted to do was say yes but I didn't want this kiss to end.  
"Yes! yes, I will marry you!" I said  
we kissed again  
"but what about your dad?" I asked worried about what he will say as he already disagrees with us.  
"don't worry about it for now. all you need to be worried about is getting to those strawberries before me!" Ben said with a grin growing across his face  
I ran to the strawberries and stayed at the lake until sunset.  
we started to pack and walk up to the beast castle to tell ben's parents about the engagement, I don't know how it will go...


	3. 3

(Ben's pov)

We made it to the castle and when we walked in chip was there to greet us. Chip was only a few years older than us but still acts really childish. anyway, Lumiere came to the front door before chip could do anything wrong.

"Good evening your majesty, mal," he said with a pleasant smile.

"Good evening Lumiere." Mal said with an, even more, pleasant smile.

"Ben, your parents are in the library reading." he said

I nodded and started to lead Mal to the library until Lumiere stopped us

"I also believe congratulations are in order,"he said with now a big smile on his face

"Thank you!" I and Mal said at the same time

We looked at each other and we started to walk off again. We made it to the library with no other distractions. When we walked in both Belle and Adam were too into their books to notice that we were in the room.

I coughed hope one of them would hear. Luckily only Belle looked up.

"Ben! Mal! How was your date?" Belle asked

"It was great mother" I replied

If you haven't already guessed my mum already knew about the proposal but know I just have to tell father.

Belle ran up to mal and hugged her mal looka bit worried but hugged back anyway. Mum took her hand and stared at the ring

"It's beautiful, only if my husband got me a ring like that!" Belle whispered happily to mal. She turned to look at Adam getting up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hi father,"I said to him as he walked closer

"Hello ben" he replied

"So what's going on?" he added

"Umm..."I looked at belle for help

Belle started to walk over to Adam and at this point, mal was latched on to my right arm

"Adam... calm down." belle stated

"Father... I proposed to Mal" I said looking directly at him. He had a face on him that I could not recognize it was a sort of mixed. Anger. Confused. Sad. I don't even know.

"Why! How could you son she just a villains kid? Shes not going to be any good for the kingdom let alone you! This little phase of yours needs to end now!" He shouted like there was no tomorrow.

"HOW DARE YOU! SHE ISNT JUST A VILLIANS KID! YOUR MENT TO BE OVER THIS BY NOW IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS DAD AND YOU STILL THINK THIS IS JUST A PHASE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ANMORE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

(Mal's pov)

At this point, Belle was attached to me. Her hand in mine not wanting to let go just in case Adam thought of anything. Bad. Ben was shouting. I didn't know what to do. Belle let me go and started walking over to be

"What are you doing? don't you see he's making a big mistake? This will ruin the kingdom" Adam shouted at Belle

"He's following his heart! And what you just said I don't know if I'm able to follow mine any more..."Belle shouted back

"She's the daughter of the mistress of evil what do you expect from her." Adam shouted back now talking to ben and belle but looking at me.

I can feel anger or sadness inside as they continued to shout. I had started to tremble. It started to glow as did my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. There was a shot of green light. I felt everyone glazing at me

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry, I can't control my powers sometimes..."I started to explain my self before ben cut me off as I started to cry.

"Don't worry. Nobody got hurt.." ben stated

"DONT WORRY ABOUT IT! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO PUT HER IN THE HANDS OF THE KINGDOM AS QUEEN!" Adam shouted directly at me.

"He's right..."I said as I was taking my ring off. and gave it to ben.

"Mal..." ben started to say as I cut him off.

"Bye ben.." I kissed his cheek and ran out the room. Out the castle. Past chip. Past Lumiere. I could hear ben shouting for me from the gate but I kept running. I wasn't good for ben or good for the kingdom Adams right.

Before I could realize I was outside my dorm. I walked in to see Evie sewing before me.

"Hey, mal how was your date... Mal what's wrong" Evie said as I slid my back against the door, crying.

"i..i.."I replied

"ssshhh" Evie tried to calm me down but there was no use me and ben were over...


	4. Chapter 4

(Mal's pov)

I told Evie what happened. She was full of anger. But not at ben but Adam. She got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Evie.

"I'm going to get jay and Carlos, then I'm going to the beast's castle. Let's see what Adam has to say when there are three kinds of villain in front of him" Evie said as she walked out.

I couldn't stop her. I called for her name but she just ignored and walked away towards Carlos and jays dorm. As soon as I heard Evie Carlos and jays footsteps wear away, I got up quickly put on a jacket and headed out the door. I kept walking and walking. It was completely silent, I could only hear the birds and the owls. Until I heard footsteps and at this point I7 was crying so I quickly wiped away my tears but it was still completely obvious. I turned and saw no other than Audrey with a smug smile on her face.

"I thought I smelt something weird, turns out it's just you!" she said

"Go away Audrey, I've already had a rough night. I don't need you to make it any worse" I replied.

"What you and ben broke up?" she said sarcastically

A tear formed in my eye.

"Omfg! He did, didn't he! Well, we all knew it wouldn't last!"

"Leave her alone Audrey!" a usual voice said.

I turned and saw no other than Jane and Lonnie

"Yeah and what are you going to do?" Audrey replied to the unwanted people.

"You don't want to know" Jane finally said

"Urgh, whatever!" after saying that Audrey walked away.

"Thanks, guys…" I said.

"What's wrong mal," Lonnie asked.

"I and ben broke up after he proposed and his dad called me a villain kid. And he didn't want us to get married because I'm not good for the kingdom. Then there was a flash of green coming out of my hands. I was so mixed. I didn't know what I felt. Then bens father shouted more. I didn't ... I..." I replied as I started to cry.

"Don't worry about it mal... how about a girls night? You, me, Lonnie, and Evie?" Jane said as she hugged me.

"Ok. I just need to get my bracelet from the lake. I left it there when ben proposed..."I said.

"Do you want us to come with?" Lonnie asked.

"No I'll be fine, I'll meet you in your dorm later?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll go get things ready," Jane said.

They walked away. I turned to start walking again. I wonder what happened to Evie, jay and Carlos.

(Evie's pov)

I, jay and Carlos were at the doors of bens castle. I knocked on the door. Surprisingly belle answered.

"I was expecting you three..." Belle said as she gestured to come in. "Adams in the library. Bens in his room." she carried on.

We started to walk toward the library when belle stopped us once again.

"Let me go first," she said

She walked in and I can just hear what she said, "you've got visitors..."

We walked in. I stayed calm at first but I could see jay and Carlos about to blow in anger.

"So what are we?" I asked. Adam look confused.

"Mals a villain's kid. So am I." I continued

"So am I," Jay said

"So am I"

"Yes I know," Adam said

"So what have we done to show that were evil. What have we done to show that was like our parents?" I started. Adam was about to say something but I interrupted. "NOTHING! WEVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU, THE KINGDOM, BEN, ANYONE! SO HOW DARE YOU TELL MAL THAT SHES JUST A VILLIANS A KID BECAUSE SHES MORE THAN THAT, WERE MORE THAN THAT!" I said in anger

(Ben's pov)

I love mal. She means the world to me, I wouldn't know what I would do without her. I'm sitting in my room questioning whether to go to mals dorm or not. But I suddenly heard shouting. I got up and walked to the door to see what it is. I opened the door to see my mother about to knock.

"Come with me..." Belle sounded upset

"If it isn't you shouting then who is it?" I asked.

She didn't say anything just kept leading me back to the library. When we got there I saw Evie, jay, and Carlos standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"I have the same question." father said.

Jay gave him a stern look that quickly shut him up.

"We're here to ask what mal has ever done to deserve what he said!" Carlos replied.

"I don't blame you. To be honest I don't even know!" I said.

"Was I the only one who saw her eyes go green and that green light come out her hands?" Adam asked.

"Omg..."Evie said.

"What?" I asked, confused about Evie's reaction.

"That's only happened once before, when she didn't mean it..." Jay said.

"What? What happened?" I asked confused.

"Ben... Did mal say where she was going?" Carlos asked

"No. why!?" I said.

"I have to go find her!" with that jay was gone.

"Evie, what's going on?"

"The last time that by accidently happened, was after maleficent shouted at her and told her she wasn't good enough..." Evie started. "She tried to kill herself ben. I luckily caught her making the potion. It was the first time she ever cried." Evie finished.

After that, I just looked at my dad.

"What have you done..."I said directly to him.

I ran after Evie and Carlos who were already out the castle.

"I'll come with you." Belle said

"Ok, I hope she hasn't done something she'll regret," I said. We left my father sitting where he was to think about things. And maybe come to his senses…


	5. Chapter 5

(Mal's pov)

I finally reached the enchanted lake. I looked for my bracelet. Felt like forever before I found it, luckily I did. It was sitting in the water. How it got there, no one knows. Luckily it wasn't that deep. As soon as I found it I sat on the edge of the rocks looking at the water. I took my shoes of ready to go in for the bracelet. But before I did I started to think about mine and bens first date. I heard something in the bushes. So I quickly got in and grabbed my bracelet that ben gave me. Before I knew it someone pushed me in further. I was under. And before long I couldn't move. I couldn't swim so I started to sink. When I looked up I saw chad... Then darkness.

(Adams pov)

I can't just sit here not knowing if mal was alive or dead. So I got up and quickly ran and followed Belle and ben. Until they stopped...

(Ben's pov)

We stopped when we caught up with the others. All worried about mal.

"Where would she be?" Jay asked

"Who?" Lonnie said coming out the dark, with a book in her hand.

"Mal" Evie replied to Lonnie's question.

"Oh! She said that she's going to the enchanted lake after telling me and Jane what happened... she said she'll be quick and would meet us back at our dorm for girls' night but I haven't seen her. I was just heading there to see if she's ok." Lonnie said. Now more worried than before I started running. I ran to the lake. As soon as I got there I could see her shoes and phone on a rock. I looked in the water and by this time I couldn't see her. Everyone was now looking.

"MAL?" I shouted hoping for an answer

"MAL?" again

"MAL?" and again I said

"SHES OVER HERE!" belle shouted

Before I could get to my mother somebody had already jumped in the water. I didn't see who it was but they kept swimming down to mal

"Who is that?" Carlos asked

Before I could say something mal and the mystery person had come up.

"Mal!" I said she isn't breathing. I gave her the kiss of life...

She started to lightly breathe. I looked at the person who she came out the water with. It was no other than...

"Dad?" I said confused.

He pulled himself out the water. Belle hugged him.

(Mal's pov)

"What happened?" I said as I looked around.

"You tell us." Jay said to me

I was now really confused.

"The last thing I remember is looking at the water trying to find my bracelet. And then I got pushed off the rocks," I said.

"Who pushed you?" Evie said

"I don't know" I replied. "But I do remember that when they pushed me that they fell in as well. They had a knife..."

I looked at my side. My top was covered in blood. Ben picked me up and belle called a limo to pick us up to take us to the hospital.

Through all the rush I couldn't keep my eyes open. Darkness once again...

(Ben's pov)

We ran to the limo. Mals eyes were closed.

"Mal you've got to stay awake," I said worried about her.

The car ride to the hospital was a rush. We walked in and all the people were around us. A nurse took mal out of my arms and on to a bed. She was rushed into surgery. All we could do was wait...


	6. Chapter 6

(Evie's pov)

We were waiting in this room. No one else was here other than us. Ben is sitting next to me and feel so sorry for him. Adam went home to get changed and Carlos went to get mal new clothes for when she gets out of surgery. We were waiting for at least two hours before doc came in to speak to us. Ben and I were the first to stand up followed by the others.

"Mal's awake." doc said

There was a sigh of relief around the room.

"When can we see her?" I asked, hoping I could go in straight away.

"She's still a bit sleepy from the anesthesia. She'll be more awake in an hour or so for more visitors but for now two people only." doc explained.

"You and Ben should go in." jay said.

"She's in room 285," doc said.

I and Ben got up from our seats. We both walk/ran to room 285.

When we finally got there we both hurried in. Mal was asleep when we got there but she woke up when we sat next to her.

"E?" mal asked.

"I'm here," I replied so she knew I was there next to her.

"What happened?"

"Someone stabbed you mal"

"Do you know who it was?" Ben spoke from the corner of the room.

(Mal's pov)

I was stabbed I thought to myself.

"Do you know who it was?" Ben said from his corner of the room.

By him saying this. I felt my eyes starting to go bright green. I looked at Evie. Then I went into my thoughts...

 **-Flashback-**

"Chad what are you doing!" I said struggling to get away from him.

"You don't belong here! None of you four do, but you mostly. The mistress of evil is your mother, so there's no way you're not like her" chad said still trying to push me in the water further.

"Chad seriously stop! I can't swim!" I screamed

"I've had enough of you now. Too much of a struggle!" Chad said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed me I the side.

I screamed in pain. I struggled to come up out of the water. I kept sinking. Darkness. Black. Nothing. I was just thinking of the way, I left ben. Evie, Carlos and jay in danger of chad. Mother now no visitors at all even though she will probably be happy about that.

 ** -Flashback over-**

"MAL!" Ben was shouting at me trying to get me out of my daze.

"It was chad..." I said very quietly.

"Chad?" Evie said questioning if that's what I said.

Ben got up from his chair and walked out the room.

"BEN!" I shouted back to him, but he kept walking.

(Ben's pov)

It was chad. Through all of this, it was chad. Has he not got over himself yet? I walked out the room. Through the waiting room.

"Ben where are you going?" my mother asked.

"To kill chad!" I said angrily.

"What?" Carlos asked coming through the door.

"It was Chad who pushed mal in the water and stabbed her!" I said to clear thing up.

Jay got up to come with me.

"I'm coming with you!" Jay said.

"No! I'm going on my own," I said

I walked out to go find Chad.

I got to auradon prep and walked straight to his dorm. When I knock on the door and he opened it I pulled him by his shirt out the door and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell ben!" he said

"What the hell? What the hell is up with u and mal! What the hell did you do?" I shouted in his face.

"I haven't done anything!" chad pleaded

"I can't believe you! Mals in the hospital because if you!" I shouted again.

"She's not dead?!" chad said with a smirk on his face.

With that, I punched him hard on his face. He dropped to the floor. I punched and kicked him more so he was bleeding. I got pulled away from him by someone before I did any more damage. It was Lonnie, who came back earlier to get Jane.

"Ben stop! Whatever chads done isn't worth beating him up and getting taken off the throne!" Lonnie said trying to knock some sense into me.

"He hurt mal!" I said. "You're lucky..." I said now to chad.

I started to walk away.

"She deserved what she got!" chad shouted back to me.

I was so close to turning back, but I controlled my anger.

I started to walk back to my castle to talk to my dad...

(Adams pov)

I was about to head back to the hospital when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Dad you there?" I heard bens voice.

"Yeah, son come in." I replied. "What are you doing here you should be with mal."

"I had to talk with chad..." Ben said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was chad, father. It was him who did that to mal" ben stated as he started to cry.

"It's ok ben, we'll arrest him later. But for now, let's go and see mal." I tried to calm him down.

"Ok... thanks for saving mal, father."

"It's ok son"

We left to go to the hospital.

(Belles pov)

Ben and Adam walked through the doors of the hospital just as doc came to speak to us.

"Mal will be ok to leave tomorrow, but she will need someone over 21 to be her guidance and live under their roof. At this being said. I looked at Adam. Us being the only ones being over 21 as the others are only 19 or 20.

"I and Adam will look after her, she can live in the castle with us until she's 110%," I said to doc.

"Ok then she'll be fine to go tomorrow then." doc said with a smile.

"Thanks, mother," Ben said to me.

"It's ok. She would have stayed with us anyway." I said as ben hugged me.

"Queen Belle?" doc said

"Yes?" I answered.

"I need you to sign these to say you are going to mals guardian as she gets better." doc explained.

I went over and signed the documents.

We'll just have to wait for tomorrow…


	7. Chapter 7

(Mal's pov)I fell asleep really easily after everyone left. Though I didn't see Ben leave. I woke up the next day and he was holding my hand lightly as he was asleep still. I do love him I really do, we just can't be together because of my magic, I wish it could be different. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Ben woke up. "Morning Ben," I said to him, slightly happy that he didn't leave me last night. "Morning," He replied. "Ready to go home today?""Ready as I'll ever be! Wait, am I going back to my dorm?" I asked."No mal. Chill, you'll stay at the castle with me," He said calming me down. "If that's ok with you?" Reassuring that its ok with me."Yeah as long as its ok with your parents?" I asked. Worrying about Adam and what he said before. That I was just a villians kid."Mother was the one who offered actually," Ben explained."Oh. It was belle..." I said a bit worried that it was the only Belle and not Adam."Don't worry about my father, Mal" Ben tried to make out it was ok."How can I not worry! He hates me, I'll just stay in my dorm." I sighed. "Mal... My father was the one that jumped into the water to save you..." "What?" I said shocked that Adam would do that for me.At this, the door opened and just like he was listing Adam walked in."Hi son, Mal..." Adam said, his voice was covered in shame."Hi dad" ben replied to Adams greetings."Hi," I said softly."Mal, I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. It wasn't right for me to say thoughts things. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just me being stuck in the past. I'm sorry Mal..." Adam said apologetically. "It's ok Adam, " I said forgiving him."I'm going to go see when we can take you home," Ben said trying to break the awkward silence. Ben left the room.I spoke up quickly. "Thank you""For what?" he asked confused."for saving me," I explained. "Oh, right, that." He acted surprised like he didn't know what he did for me."Why did you save me?" I stuttered. Still confused about why he did what he did."Because of your family Mal," Adam said "Really?" I asked puzzled."Yes, Mal your family," Belle said coming out of the corner."So what does that mean?" Ben asked with a smile on his face."Give her the ring ben, that is if she still wants to be apart of this family?" Adam said questioning the apology he gave me a few minutes ago. I nodded my head with a grin on my face, tears started to form in my eyes.Ben had a bigger smile than before, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his gold beast ring and the engagement ring. He walked over to me and put the rings on my finger. He kissed me quickly before he pulled me into a hug.Belle by this point was packing my bag. Ready to take back to their castle. Belle and Adam left so I could get dressed. I looked in the bag that Carlos brought for me and all I could see was purple a purple leather jacket, covering some other clothes. I just stared at it for a while until Ben spoke up."What is it Mal?"I pulled out the jacket from my bag. The jacket was purple and green leather with studs all around it. On the back was a dark purple dragon mixed with a light one to make a heart. I used to wear it on the isle before we moved to Auradon. I just looked at it. I came out my daze a minute or so later. I got dressed and walked out the hospital linked in arms with Ben.

 **Sorry this one was shorter than the others will do a longer chapter tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Bens pov)When we got back home, I and mal went upstairs to my room. I asked Evie to bring her some clothes to wear for the next few weeks as she gets better. She sat on my bed whilst I went to get her some strawberries as they are her favorite. When I came back Mal was laying on my bed snuggled up in the pillows and blankets reading the book my mother recommended from her library. I just laughed as I walked in."What?" she asked not looking up from the book."Nothing, just you just got back and your nose is already in a book," I said to answer her question and trying to get in the clear from her glare."And whats wrong with that?" she asked in defense."My question exactly," Belle said as she walked in with strawberry cookies.I just fell silent. The two chuckled in front of me."ça ne fait rien,( **It doesn't matter** )" I said speaking in French, so mal wouldn't understand."mes pensées exactement, ( **What I thought exactly** )" Belle said also in French."Vous devez penser avant de parler Benjamin, vous devriez également lire plus votre vocabulaire français manque structure. ( **You must think before you speak Benjamin, you should also read more your French vocabulary lack structure** )" Mal said with a fluent French accent. I looked at mother then back at mal, our faces were both covered in shock."You speak french?" Belle finally said."yes, " Mal replied still not looking up from her book."Wow..." was the only words that came out my mouth.After about 10 minuets Belle left. so it was just me and mal."je t'aime,( **I love you** )" I said to her."je vous aime à,( **I love you to** )" She said back. **Sorry, this was short. languages are not meant to offend anyone. Just for the story. hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Ben's pov)I and Mal were laying on my bed watching some really pink weird film...Mal chose. As soon as I noticed Mal had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I got up and turned off the film mal was watching and put on a homemade video I was going to give to her when we got engaged but never got round to. The first part was me and her at the enchanted lake laughing as she ate jam donuts and pink lemonade. I suddenly felt a shudder. Mal was sitting there watching the videos. "Hey" I happily said, letting her know I knew she was awake."Hey, did you do this?" she asked confused."Engagement gift?" I said with a cheeky smile on my face."Ben you didn't have to," she said."I wanted to," I said to her. trying to reassure her that it didn't take much time to do.But after saying that I was cut off by a kiss."thank you..." I heard her say between kisses.I kissed her more. This lead to a deep makes out session, but soon got interrupted by a knock at the door. I sighed. "Go get the door, I can wait" Mal tried to get me up. "Nooooo.""Fine, i'll go." She says nothing ill get up so she doesn't have to.As I got up whoever was at the door knocked again. But this time much harder."IM COMING!" I said as I opened the door."Oh hi dad," I said. "Hi, son I need to talk to you." He said looking very worried. "Ok, we can talk in my study," I said my voice filled with concern. We walked to my study in silence when we walked in shut the door. "Whats wrong?" I asked."Ben don't get mad but, when I and your mother left you and mal at the hospital we arrested Chad," he said but before he could finish I cut in."Why would I be mad at that? He deserves what he got.""that's not what you meant to be mad at... Chad escaped from his prison.""WHAT!""No one can find him. we have search parties everywhere and the people of auradon have been warned." my father continued.Before I could say anything there was a scream. I ran down the hall to find mal sitting on my bed her eyes still glowing green. Chad was laying on the ground by her feet with another knife gripped in his hand."Mal what happened?" I asked."He came back! I didn't know what to do so I said the first spell that came to my mind." Mal said as her eyes calmed down a bit. I hugged her as she stood up."Don't worry mal its safe now." I comforted her. "What happened? is he dead?" my mother said as she walked in."I don't know..." Mal mumbled.I bent down to check his pulse..."He's alive." I pointed out...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **(Mals pov)**

Belle and Adam took chad to fairy god mother to help Chad but me and Ben stayed behind to talk about it.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Well, when you left I got up to get my phone to text Evie. But the door opened before I could get to my phone and chad ran to me and tried to stab me. I said some sort of spell it was all a blur I can't remember what the spell was. When I noticed he was laying on the floor I thought I killed him. And that would be... that would be the end of us." I was crying at that point.

Ben pulled me in for a hug. He kissed me. His lips always made me feel better.

"It's ok now. Nothing's going to happen to us." He tried to comfort me but I could tell that he was lying. If I killed chad that would mean either no more us or war.

I could suddenly eel his warm lips on my neck. This could be the last time for us to be alone together so I wasn't going to give it up. I started to unbutton his shirt. He help with the last few. Soon my dress and his shirt and trousers were on the floor. He kissed me full of passion. I loved him so much…

The rest of the night was magical. Ben and Adam went to Cindervill to talk to chads parents about what happened. We got up to a load knock on our bedroom door. We both look at each other, smiling as we quickly got dressed. When we were both descent, Ben walked over to the door to open it. We were both shocked to see Queen Leah storming into the room right up to mal.

"How could you! You're just like your mother… PURE EVIL!" she started to scream at Mal.

"Woah! Hold on a second mal was defending herself from someone who was trying to kill her. Chad commit attempted murder, Again! " Ben said now standing beside me.

"She's now a murder!" Queen Leah protested.

"What?" I said quietly.

"You herd me! Chads dead because of you! You're now not just like your mother but also more evil! I'll see you off the throne immediately, unless you two break up and mal goes back to the isle. " Queen Leah said even though she didn't have the power to do that.

"YOU CANT DO THAT! ONLY VOTES FROM THE COUNSIL CAN AND MALS NOT EVIL!" Ben said shouting probably warning everyone in the castle that he was angry.

"Shes right…" I whispered.

"What?..." Ben asked even though he knew exactly what I said.

"I am evil. I'm sorry but I have to go" I said as I rushed out the room, leaving ben and queen Leah to continue to argue.

 **(Ben's pov)**

"MAL!"I shouted down the corridor, as Queen Leah grabbed my arm before I could run after her.

"Where do you think you're going? Where not finished here!" Queen Leah said trying to be in control.

"I'm going to find my girlfriend and make sure she's alright. And you're going to leave, I'll get Lumiere to show you out. " And just as I said that Lumiere appeared like he had be listing in.

"This way madam." He said looking at Queen Leah.

"I will come back. As soon as that thing is back." Queen Leah stated whilst looking at me in disgust. I didn't care. So as soon as she was gone I left to find mal. I ran and ran. After 20 minutes of running, I found Mal at the enchanted lake where we had our first date.

"Hey…" she said quietly, her eyes all puffy like she had been crying.

"Hey, you all right." I replied.

"I'm okay now…I want to go back as long as she's gone." She started to cry again.

"She's gone back to her castle now. Belle and Adam are on their way back from Cindervill. And will be home in a few hours. We can go read in the library and wait." I told her to calm her down.

We went back to the castle and read for hours in silent cuddled up together in front of the open fire that was burning. Warming the room with its bright colours.

 **(Mals pov)**

When we herd the door open there wasn't enough time to know who it was but the bright flash of yellow gave it away. Belle ran straight up to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

"Everything's going to be fine. Cinderella and charming are not going to press charges. And have told the press that, so you're in the clear." Adam confirmed.

"Thank god." I heard ben say.

"I killed him…" I said again.

"Mal." Belle started.

"I'm happy that there not going to press charges but I'm a murder. I killed there only child. " I continued.

"Mal…" Ben started to talk.

"NO! Queen Leah was right, I'm just like my mother! I don't deserve to be here!" I was now angry. But at my self.

"I'm going home." I continued.

"What do you mean? You are home?" Belle said.

"I'm sorry." I said. I walked out the door to find Evie.

I packed my stuff in bens room. He came in.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I've left Auradon for the isle before I can do it again." I answered his question hoping he would now leave me alone.

"Please don't leave. I won't let Queen Leah come between us!" he began to argue.

"Ben please let me go." I argued back.

"Just go to stay with Evie for a while but please don't go back to isle." He tried to compromise.

"Fine…"

With that I left.

 **30 mins later.**

I knocked on Evies door. Not even seconds later Evie opened it and hugged me straight away.

"Ben called me. And yes you can stay how long you want." Evie said.

"Thanks. I just…" tears were rolling down my face.

"Don't worry about it." Evie comforted me.


	11. Chapter 11

(Ben's POV)I haven't seen Mal since she left to stay with Evie and that was three weeks ago. I miss her a lot but I cant go and see her. Evie said she want's to be left alone for a while. I don't blame her, what Queen Leah said to her was wrong on so many levels. I spoke to mum and dad about it and they said they would bring it up on their next visit to Aurora's castle. Evie texted me when I was laying on my bed thinking about Mal, Chad and the kingdom. Surely they won't make me break up with Mal, it was self-defense after all and she wasn't in control of her powers. When I looked at the text I got up quickly and rushed out the castle.' **Mal wants to talk to you...It's really important!' -- Evie.'I'm on my way'--Ben.** (Mal's POV) **A few hours ago.** I woke up and for all I knew it could be the middle of the night. I felt Ill. Sick to my stomach. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I coughed into the toilet. Evie ran in and held my hair back. She is the truly best best-friend you could wish for. 20 mins later we were back on Evie's bed with a glass of water."You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine probably just a stomach bug," I said reassuring her."do you want me to call Ben?" She said making it clear she thinks its a good idea. "No!" I almost shouted. "I mean... there's no reason to make him worry," I added quickly.Evie was giving me a strange look but shrugged it off as quick as it came. "Ok... But if it gets worse I'm texting him." Evie stated.

"But..." I was shortly cut off.

"No but's!" Evie snapped I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Now, what could have caused this?" she added.

"I don't know..." I said with a faint voice."Well, what are your symptoms?" She asked."Well... dizzy, sick, faint, headake, tummy ake, cramps," I said as I listed.Evie looked at her health book for a while until she looked up. She didn't say anything just looked at me."What?" I asked.With that, she just hugged me. "Mal... I'm going to ask you a very serious question..." She gulped."Ok..." I stuttered. "Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" Evie struggled to ask."I...I...Yes..." I confessed."Right... I'll go and get a test from reception. be right back." She said as she left the room.I might be pregnant. FUCK! What does this mean for me! what about Ben! The kingdom wouldn't except this! tears are forming in my eyes... I didn't even notice that Evie had walked in again. She held a tissue out for me. "Thanks..." I thanked her."It's all going to be fine. If you're not pregnant then we can go on as normal and all will be forgotten or it'll be your choice if you tell ben or not. " Evie was trying to convince but it wasn't working."And if I am..." I babbled."If you are then I'm with you every step of the way. and if you want to abort then I'm going to respect your decision. Mal do you want me to call ben? Or Jay and Carlos? " Evie hinted."No just you, me and our old dorm," I said looking around the room. "I guess I better go and check," I added. I walked into the bathroom.I sat on the toilet and read the instructions... I did what it said and when I was finished I was shocked to see that I had to wait for twenty minutes for the best result...I'm now waiting.(Ben POV)It took me 10mins to get to auradon prep. another 5 to get to Evie's dorm. When I got there the door was already open. I walked in and noticed Evie, Jay, and Carlos sitting on a bed. They all looked at me. "Hey..." Evie said in an apologetic tone."Hi, wheres Mal?" I asked worriedly."You better sit down. She'll be out in a minute." Jay spoke up from his gaze."What's going on?" I now was raising my voice."Shhhh! Mal didn't want anyone here but I knew better." Evie addressed my loud voice."Why?" I said as I looked at all three of them.Before any of them could answer, the bathroom door unlocked. We all turned to look at Mal's tear-stained face. "M?" Evie whispered."E..." She ran up and hugged her. Mal started to cry again."I'm sorry for calling them but I didn't want you to just have my shoulder..." Evie started to apologize."It's ok E..." Mal forgave.She abandoned hers and Evies hug. Mal started to walk over to me."Are you ok?" I started as mal hugged me. I was a bit surprised."Please don't be angry," Mal asked."Why would I be mad?" I was really confused now."Because what I'm about to tell you might bring up an uproar in the kingdom. stress. your parents will be mad... I'm...I'm pregnant..." Mal confessed.I was shocked but happy. I didn't say anything to Mal. But I watched the others leave. once they were gone I pulled Mal toward me and gave her a long loving kiss. "so your not mad?" Mal asked me."Of course not. I'm so happy. I'm going to stick with you throughout it all. no matter what the kingdom, my parents or the council says." I told her."I love you.." I added."I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

(Mal's POV)I went back to castle beast with ben that night and fell asleep as soon as we got back. Belle and Adam didn't question which I was very happy about. The next morning I and Ben got up to the smell of pancakes coming from the dining room. We both rushed to get changed and raced each other downstairs. I might have used a bit of magic to transport there. I said morning to Belle and Adam who both hugged me and told me their glad to have me back. A minute later Ben rushed into the room."You cheated!" He beamed happily with a cheeky grin on his face."You never said there were rules!" I chirped."Whatever." He gave up on trying to win this argument."What I thought..." I said with a cheeky grin."Morning mother, father," Ben said to his parents."Morning!" Belle and Adam chimed together."So how are you two this morning?" Belle carried on."Were fine.You?" I smiled at Belle."Perfect," Adam answered for Belle.I and ben looked at each other. We gave each other a look. I quickly looked down at my phone and text ben saying...'Are we going to tell them now?'--Mal'Do you want to?'--Ben'Your parents'--Mal'It's up to you.'--Ben'Yes, But should I go. You know just in case... Adams temper.'--Mal'No stay, I won't let him hurt or shout at you or me.'--Ben'What about the kingdom?'--Mal'Fuck them. It's our baby.'--Ben'haha..ok. I love you Xxx'--Mal'Love you too Xxx'--BenWe looked at each other across the table when suddenly Belle tapped my shoulder and Adam did the same to Ben. I apologized and said that it was Evie. Ben followed my lead and said that it was Doug. "You two are acting strange... What's wrong?" Adam asked the two of us."Umm.." I started to say."I and Mal have something to tell you." Ben cut me off."Go ahead were all ears." Belle persuaded him to carry on speaking."Well...I and mal are..."Ben was shortly cut off."Pregnant."Belle coughed."How did you.."I started to say as she cut me off again."We're not blind, we could see what you two were saying to each other." Belle continued."So your not mad?" Ben asked."Oh yes. Of course, we are but we can't force you to do anything. but have it clear that we cant do anything when it comes to the council or the kingdom. But we can help you guys." Adam said for him and his queen. "Thank you." Ben cautioned. I only smiled at the pair. Not risking to say much just in case I say the wrong thing. Ben looked at me, smiled then put his arm around my waist.About two hours later Belle and Adam had to leave for another meeting with charming's. And Ben had to go to a council meeting and tell them the news before it spreads on social media. So I decided I was going to go see Evie to do baby things. I told lumire where I was going and I might not be back for dinner so he or ben wouldn't worry. When I got to my old dorm I wasn't surprised to see her waiting outside for me. she probably has a tracking device or something. I love her but she creeps me out sometimes. Inside to my surprise, Lonnie and Jane were sitting with cookies in their hands."Hey, guys!" I gasped."Hey!" They sort off said together."Soooo... whats going on?" I asked suspiciously as they grinned at me."Well I couldn't wait to tell them so I did, And now we're going to do online shopping for baby stuff!" Evie confessed."Awww! You guys are all so sweet." I babbled. I could feel the tears running down my face. Before I could stop myself or turn away, all three of them ran up and hugged me. "Sorry..." I started to apologize."Don't worry its just hormones," Jane said."Plus we have online shopping to do!" Lonnie added. We ran to get our computers while Evie got a list of sites we could go on to shop.I went through one which I fell in love with. there were blue, pinks, whites. But I found a category on purple! I went through it and found the cutest outfits. "What colors are we looking for?"Jane asked."Dark blue and purples, you know our colors just to start. We can get more when we know the gender." I explained."Good idea," Evie said with a sweet smile.Two hours later we were all tired and decided to watch a movie. we all cried and soon fell asleep piled on each other. I woke up to the smell of smoke filling my lungs. I woke everyone up as quick as I could. once we were all up we could see where it was coming from. The curtains next to the plug socket (where are computers were plugged in), was on fire. I rushed with the girls out of the dorm. I ran to tell fairy godmother whilst Jane and Lonnie warned the dorms near and Evie called the fire brigade and Ben. Of course, they both were here at the same time. he ran up to me."Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Ben asked."The baby..." I whispered."What about the baby?" He replied to my whisper."OMG!"I shouted as I ran back to the dorm which was still on fire. "MAL!" I could hear ben shouting. I kept running. I ran until I got to the cupboard where the thing I wanted was. As I ran back outside ben was straight away asking me questions."Are you ok? why? why did you do that something could have happened?" He frantically asked."I needed to get this..." i said.


End file.
